Pan Post 32
In a distant universe there existed a Quantum God whose only worshipper was Particle "Up", able to "up" in the Quantum God's favour. Highemperor, of the High Empire, arrives to subjugate the Quantum God. After translation problems, Highemperor arrives with The Silver Subber who helps the Quantum God understand Highemperor's terms. The Quantum God still refuses to join Highemperor. Highemperor turns the entire universe against the Quantum God but he defeats all until Highemperor threatens the life of Quantum's God's single worshipper - Up. Distracted by this, Highemperor manipulates The Silver Subber to deliver and unexpected blow to the Quantum God, thus subduing it and taking it for The Quantum Pantheon. Particle Up ups his way out of the universe until it transforms into The Ascension. Post The Smallest of Slights In any given universe, there exists an unfathomable amount of its building blocks. The scale of insignificance any one quantum has to a Joe Shmoe of Earth equals to that of Joe's insignificance in scale to the vastness of the universe and the powers which engulf it. If you think existence won't notice Joe Shmoe gone, imagine trying to notice such a particle gone. In comparison, Joe Shmoe consumes the purpose of a trillion trillion of its kind. Joe Shmoe:: "Thanks?" And yet, just as one person can shake the foundation of so many lives, so too can even one planck-long particle sunder the foundation of existence. In many universes, such a singular sub-atomic slice doesn't even exist; one sub-atomic slice is the same as any of the virtually infinite number of others, unable to do anything beyond its most base 'down' or 'spin' or such, if even that. However, in select universes, there exist a quantum particle unique to all others in its universe, a destined particle that can behave however it wishes, godly even to things far larger than itself -- a Quantum God. For a powerplayer who has most everything at their disposal, having a Quantum God at their command is paramount. In the High Empire's infancy, its powerplaying ruler, Highemperor, seeks out such Quantum Gods to steal and subjugate. Within an otherwise small and dull universe, Highemperor finds his first Quantum God, nearly missing it in his meticulous-yet-monstrously large combing of existence. This particular Quantum God, relatively new to its divinity, knows only the "worship" of one other particle. We'll call the particle "Up" because that's all the particle knew how to do. And though Up could only "up" in its praise of the Quantum God, it "up"s with such intent that it pleases the Quantum God. So when Highemperor shrinks his presence down to a mere relatively-GalactusGalactus article, Wikipedia.-sized being to them, the Quantum God and his sole worshipper take no heed.' '''Highemperor: "Join me, Quantum God, and you'll know a purpose greater than you could ever know in this universe alone!" The Quantum God hardly gives notice to Highemperor's words. This might be because, even as an all-powerful particle, Highemperor's use of things like language and appeals to desire spread far beyond even its comprehension. Still, the Quantum God gets the gist, and it wants this Highemperor to leave it with its worshiper. Highemperor: "Right, I think I need to consider delegating more. I'll be back!" And so, true to his word, Highemperor returns after some eons. This time, he was accompanied by a special particle of his own. While no means a Quantum God, this particle can better herald Highemperor's intent, and Highemperor calls it his Silver Subber, because it substitutes for him at a sub-atomic level, and because he fancies it to somehow be silver at a level where neither light nor chemical molecules hold no meaning. Such are the perks of a powerplayer. ''The Silver Subber'''' wields both persuasiveness and physical power that which can sway the Quantum God. The Quantum God listens as much as such can, its sole worshipper continuing to "up" in pitiful, childlike competition for attention. Despite the Silver Subber's skill, it ultimately proves fruitless. In fact, the Quantum God 'charms' the Silver Subber to stay by its side. Highemperor fumes in anger.'' Highemperor: "I won't have some insignificant speck foil me! Literally, it's a speck. The other powerplayers will never let it go if they found out I was beaten by a speck." With a swish of his hand, Highemperor summons the other nearby sub-atomic particles to swarm upon the Quantum God. Despite their numbers, the particles fail in spectacularly stupid fashion, the torrential 'downs' cast aside by the Quantum God. So early in his powerplaying career, Highemperor needs to rely on his persistence and selfish will to press the fight on. Highemperor: "I can do this all day. All of the eons of this universe even. You will be mine." Again, true to his word, Highemperor continues to assail the Quantum God with every building block the universe has to offer, until the universe itself is empty. Only Highemperor, the traitorous Silver Subber, a very worn Quantum God, and its lone worshipper, Up, remain. Despite its battered condition, the Quantum God stands defiant. Highemperor sweats visibly, unsure how to overcome such a power without diplomacy or conquest. In an act generally reserved for sore losers, Highemperor reaches out his hand once more. Highemperor: "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I'll cast your single worshipper against you. You can destroy it like the countless others, and I'll leave you to rot alone in this now dead universe with the traitor, or you can spare it, and serve me." The Quantum God blinks in confusion. The Silver Subber translates into a primitive level it can understand. It turns its attention to Up, considering its options, realizing that it cares for Up and its devotion... Highemperor gleefully smiles, casting his power upon the Silver Subber. While the Quantum God has its attention on Up, Highemperor puppets the Silver Subber to kamikaze itself into the Quantum God. The strike lands true, and the Quantum God falls unceremoniously, because it's still a speck and is incapable of doing much with ceremony. Up watches with itty-bitty horror as Highemperor shackles and sweeps the Quantum God into his grasp, the vision burning into Up's very core. With no further consideration for the now solitary thing in the universe's existence, Highemperor leaves to seek more Quantum Gods to bring into his fold. Up feels anger, confusion, depression, loneliness... well, what you and I would call those things anyway. What Up feels aren't feelings, but much much more base. Such things are its existence now, the image of Highemperor branded into its being. It is no longer Up, but nor is it transformed into Down, Top, Bottom, Charmed, or Strange, nor even its anti-quark partners. Up does what it does best -- it 'up's. And 'up's. And 'up's. And...ascends. The universe sits empty. ------------------------------------------- Many universes rise and fall. The High Empire now controls a pantheon of Quantum Gods which number more than the stars in the heavens, and the particle once known as Up ripples its presence throughout the multiverses, slowly conglomerating into a trans-dimensional known as the Ascension. It is neither god nor goddess, as it wants nor needs worship. It does, however, desire the fall of Highemperor and the freedom of the Quantum Gods, and so joins as one of the Twelve God-Monarchs of Mega Jonestown Prime. And during the war the God-Monarchs wages against Highemperor, the Ascension shudders as they witness the Quantum Gods coalesce into a space weapon the likes of which would never be seen in existence again. In this moment, the weapon resembles a bident with a rail gun for its head. Commanding the particles to surround him as he wields the weapon, they continue forming an ever-growing space vessel, a vessel acting more an extension of his form than a ship for travel. The form of the vessel which houses the weapon, neither of which are never the same twice used, nevertheless always bears the insignia "The Quantum Pantheon" across some portion of its outer shell. Piercing the heavens, The Quantum Pantheon rails and smites upon The Ascension, forever scarring its impermeable form... References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post